


Keith's Twin Sister That Altered The Timeline

by Julenarose



Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Aliens, Anxiety, Bisexual, Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man, Depression, Galra Keith, Gay, Genius Pidge, Genius hunk, Immaturity at its finest, Lesbian, Little Langst, Lowhor jokes, M/M, Making fun of the zarkon, Mary Sue OC kinda, Memes, Mighty space princess, Ninja rose, Pansexual, Samurai Keith, Sharpshooter Lance, Space Royalty, Swearing, The lions fucking gossip, Twins, blade of marmora Mom, conspiracy theorist keith, gender fluid, pidge power, pop culture references, puns, spa bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julenarose/pseuds/Julenarose
Summary: Keith has a twin sister named Rose  lets see how she will effect team Voltron and the future fights against the galra





	1. The anime  toast cliché

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction please no flames constructive criticism him is always welcome I don't own Voltron no shit but I'm pretty sure I came up with idea of the story like the twins but you know I could be wrong I read so much fanfiction and ideas are always welcome in the comments IDK

"Keith, Keith you need to get up or we'll be late for our first day of school at the Garrison." Rose said as she tried to wake the older twin. A sleepy growl was all Rose got in return. "God you are so lazy you big lump, seriously we got to move now. I'm really excited for this, the speed and danger and the experience of flying and going to space. So Keith if you make us late you will have hell on your hands, just to let you know." Rose ranted to Keith as he slowly started to finally wake up. "What time is it?" Keith groaned as he quite literally rolled out of bed on to the dorm floor with a muffled thud." 6:55 on the first of September and classes start at 7:30 sharp and we still need to have breakfast so hurry up and get dressed you lazy cat." Rose nagged Keith in an attempt to make him move quicker."Relax bud we'll be fine, I'm just gonna get dressed so get out of my room so I can do that, Kay?" Keith mumble as he started the tedious task of getting dressed and brushing his teeth and hair. Once Keith was done he walked into the hallway to find a very inpatient Rose waiting for him to arrive. "About time you got out of there cat, I was just about to leave without you and leave Shiro to deal with you. Come on we only have a couple minutes to find the cafeteria, have breakfast and make it to class on time, so let's hurry, I'm hungry." Rose said quickly as she jogged out of one hall into the main hallway with Keith close behind her. Their rooms were beside each others as per request from the twins, because they were quite uncomfortable not being close to one another, because the other was all that they had for most of their lives. The twins were orphaned at the age of five when their father left them just like their mother, it wasn't until they were thirteen that they met Shiro when his parents fostered the two. Now Keith and Rose are fifteen and still in the care of the Shiroganes. The longest they have ever been in one place and it was all because of Shiro and his need to help people where ever he went, but they weren't complaining, the Shiroganes were nice and caring better than all their old foster carers combined. 

As Keith and Rose rushed into the cafeteria they spotted Shiro just finishing his breakfast. "Hey Shiro." Keith said well also announcing their presence to Shiro. As Shiro turned around to say his good mornings to the twins his last piece of toast was stolen by Rose in an attempt to get some food before classes. "Hey good morn- did you just steal my toast bud?" Rose said nothing still munching on her stolen food. "Well Shiro we need to get to class which way is that?" Keith asked Shiro well Rose went off to get more toast. "Well I'll just take you there, we all know you two are gonna get lost even with directions." Said Shiro in his annoyed big brother voice. "Hey we've been getting better, well at least I have." Keith said. "I've been working on it too Keith, your not the only one." Rose said as she walked up behind Keith startling him well she was at it. "Geez don't scare me like that Rose, what are you a ninja?" Keith hissed in an attempt to keep his voice quite well Shiro was laughing his ass off. "Oh my god you should have seen your face that was priceless Keith, Rose do it again, that was hilarious." Shiro said as he praised Rose for scaring Keith with her so called ninja skills. "Well we best get going or we'll be late for class, Shiro you gonna lead the way or what?" Rose questioned Shiro. "Yes, right lets go you two, we don't want you to be late on your first day, come on." Shiro said as he strode out of the cafeteria into one the hallways towards the classrooms. As they were leaving Rose bumped into another person and was caught by said person so she didn't fall onto the floor. "Hey are you alright there, sorry I smashed into you I'm trying to find the right classroom for the first year flight cadets." The mystery boy said. Rose sadly tore her eyes away from the fallen toast and onto the boy she bumped into and saw blue eyes and caramel looking skin. "Oh I'm was going that way, do you want to come with me?" Rose asked the blue eyed boy that was still holding her up. "Sure that would be great, so which way are we going?" The boy questioned. "Oh, I don't actually know, One of my big brothers was showing me the way." Rose admitted. "Rose what's taking so long, hey Rose who is this?" Shiro asked staring at the boy who had his hands around his little sister . The boy saw Shiro staring at him and gently steadied Rose so she didn't fall and let go of her. "Oh, um I'm Lance I um bumped into her um Rose? Sorry." The newly named Lance said quietly because he was intimidated by Shiro and Keith by the looks he was getting from them. "Don't be mean to lance he was just panicking because he doesn't know where the classroom is, he's a first year flight cadet just like us Keith." Rose said in an attempt to get Keith and Shiro to back down from scaring Lance anymore. "Oh is that so, okay Lance just don't touch my little sister and we'll be fine, she's not into your kind." Keith said well waking away and Shiro right behind him. "Don't worry Lance I'm not into any boys, I'm a lesbian sorry about my brothers as well." As Rose said that Lance let out a small chuckle. "So your well protected by your brothers." Lance stated as he glanced at Rose as they made their way down the hall following Keith and Shiro as they led the way to their classroom. "Yeah you could say that, but I can handle myself without their help, it's just because I'm the youngest." Rose said to Lance as they neared the classroom. "I gotcha there, I'm the youngest of five." Lance sided he remembered his family back home already A little homesick. "Wow that's a lot of kids, are your parents still sane?" Rose asked lance. Lance looked at Rose in bewilderment and just laughed, he laughed so hard he was bent over clutching his knees in an attempt to stay standing. Shiro and Keith stopped and turned around to see what was so funny and saw Lance practically on the floor laughing and Rose giggling as well. "What are you two laughing about We're almost at the classroom?" Shiro asked in an attempt to understand what the laughter was about. Lance with tears in his eyes just said"sanity"and finally fell over laughing, well rose was a little more composed and didn't fall over completely. "Come on you two we're almost to the classroom compose yourselves." Keith said in his annoyed Keith way. "Alright, alright I'm fine I'm cool, let's go." Rose said as she walked towards the door she thought was the classroom. "Rose wrong room, it's on the other side the hallway." Shiro helpfully pointed out to Rose." Right I knew that." Rose said as she changed directions to the right door.


	2. Womb-mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings I made another peice of this shit I am honestly surprised I'm doing this I can't believe people are actually reading this shit I'm making thank you for reading

The first week of school was a success in the eyes of Rose, she tumbled into her real first friendship in her life because of Lance. Later that same day Lance introduced hunk to Rose and Keith as his childhood friend that was a Genius engineer, and that he could basically build anything from a junk pile, Hunk said he was exaggerating. So Rose had made her first two friends in her life so you could say she was excited even more for the year ahead. 

"So Rose I was like 'child I will tie you up by your tows and leave you outside to dry if you don't get that towel around you' and he immediately stopped running around and put his towel on himself because he knew I wasn't kidding, and that is how I got my oldest brother's respect." Lance finished his story with a proud smirk. "Lance, you know how much I love your stories but right now isn't the best time because I'm really struggling with my homework, the same homework that you should be doing. Hey Keith what did you get for number eight?" Rose said with clear frustration in her voice. "Colorado." Keith said with annoyance laced in his voice. "Thanks Keith, at least I can rely on you. Wait ... you fucker this is math, I just wrote that in pen! I thought I meant something to you we were womb-mates, you disgust me." Rose yelled in false fury. "What the heck did I just walk into?" Hunk questioned, barely past the opened door to Keith's room of which they were doing homework in because his dormitory was the cleanest out of all of them. "Well I was just betrayed by my womb-mate, so there's that." Rose deadpanned looking straight at Hunk. "I see." Is all Hunk had to say in return as he took a seat beside a cackling Lance. "Lancey Lance, can you braid my hair? I really don't care how, but can you please do it it's killing me, it's all up in my face." Rose asked as sweetly as she could to the laughing Lance on the floor. "Sure, just need a hairbrush and an elastic. Keith where do you keep that stuff in here?" Lance asked Keith just as Keith finished his homework. "Hang on I'll grab the stuff from the bathroom." Keith said as he shoved his finished homework in his school binder and headed for the bathroom to grab Lance the hairbrush and a hair elastic. "So Rose is all this hair of yours really necessary, I mean like this is a military academy, wouldn't it be easier with shorter hair, cause is like down to your ass." Lance said as he got started on the French braid once Keith handed him the tools. "Well I guess you're right it would be easier if it were, but I never got to have long hair, my foster parents never let me until I got to the Shiroganes and I just never cut my hair because I think it looks so cool this length." Rose said to Lance as he finished off the braid with a snap of the elastic. "Rose, are you an orphan?" Lance asked hesitantly still holding onto the braid's end. "Yep, Mom left a month and a half after are Birth leaving a present each, and after that are dad started going crazy trying to find her and when we were five he just left, poof gone, never coming back for us." Rose said in an obviously fake cheerful voice as she tried to hold back the tears, Lance still behind Rose saw the shaking immediately and went in and hugged her tightly looking for Keith and Hunk from behind her expecting a group hug to be starting. Keith immediately walked over and embraced his sister, hunk was a little more hesitant but still ended up wrapping his arms around the whole group and that is how Shiro found them as he walk into the bedroom. "Is everyone alright?" Shiro asked slightly concerned, all Shiro got in return was a few sniffles and a beckoning to the group hug. So Shiro sat beside hunk and Lance, and across from Keith." So any reason my baby sister's crying?" Shiro questioned the three around him. Lance was the one to speak up looking a little sad. "I was doing rose's hair and I asked her why she kept it so long, she said it was because she thought it was cool and none of her old foster care's let her have long hair, I heard foster care I got a little worried and asked if she was an orphan and it kind of went from there so it was kind of my fault, I'm sorry." Shiro noticed Lance's head dropping lower and lower as the story went on. Shiro not wanting two depressed teenagers on his hands so he tried a tactic he did not think would work." Hey, Lance besides bringing up bad things and all that the braid looks very nice." After Shiro said that Lance looked at Shiro in absolute confusion well Keith, Rose and Hunk chuckled at Shiro's attempt and Lance's utter confusion. "It is a very good looking braid." Keith said in an attempt to help Shiro a little, Hunk than added on. "Lance has always been good with hair, makeup and knitting and all that stereo typical girly stuff." Hunk said almost as proudly as when Lance talked about Hunk's genius engineering projects. "Hey, Lance made you could give Shiro some eyeliner tips?" Rose said poking fun at Shiro for not being very good at the cat eye look he's always wanted but has never quite been able to get. "Lance if you could help me with that it would be great, I'm always getting so frustrated with it." Shiro confessed. "I could probably help you out a bit, but honestly it just takes lots of practice and patience." Lance explained to Shiro well also picking up on everyone's attempt to change the subject to something much more cheerful than the people that left the twins behind. "Well I actually came here for a reason, you guys all know about the Kerberos Mission ya? Well bad news is the man that was supposed to be piloting the mission has been diagnosed with Brain cancer, interesting news they want me to be the pilot now." Shiro said and then waited for someone to say something, it was Keith that broke the silence." Are they seriously letting a five-year-old pilot for the Kerberos mission?" Keith asked in a slight snicker sending both Lance and Hunk into a state of confusion. Hunk was the one to speak up." There sending Shiro not a five-year-old on this mission why would you say... unless Shiro are you a leap year baby by chance?" Hunk quietly questioned Shiro as if they were talking about a secret." Yes Hunk, I am a leap year baby." Shiro confirmed Hunk's suspicion glaring at a nonchalant Keith." Best day ever, I'm not the youngest, wooooohoooooo!" Lance exclaimed in absolute joy, Shiro Exhaled really loud and dramatically so it got everyone's attention." Well I guess that its bedtime for me then, goodnight." Shiro bid the group of teenagers goodnight before he was stopped by Rose." Shiro, isn't Matthew Holt and his father on that same mission too." Rose asked Shiro knowing of his obvious crush on the younger Holt. At that Shiro gained a look of realization of just what he agreed to. "Holy shit I need to decline I can't hardly be in the same room as Matt without freaking out, I need help please, please save me."Shiro practically begged. "Why does he freak out around Matt Holt?" Hunk asked the others around him. " well obviously he's got it bad for Matt , he's in love." Lance practically sang the last words then proceeded to giggle like he was watching one of his soap operas that he denies ever watching.


End file.
